Tu es mon autre
by Nemo77
Summary: L'histoire de Remus et de Sirius, de leur rencontre à bord du Poudlard Express à la mort de Sirius. Slash RLSB, OS.


**Tu es mon autre.**

**Disclaimer: **tous les personnages sont à JK Rowling, et la chanson est de Lara Fabian et Maurane («Tu es mon autre »). Mais cette song-fic est sans paroles pour respecter le règlement de FFnet.

**NdA: **je sais qu'il n'y a pas de procès dans le livre, mais là, il en fallait un.

**Sirius: **

Je me rappelle de notre première rencontre. Dans le Poudlard Express. Tu entrais en première année, comme moi.

Je cherchais un wagon vide, pour être tranquille. Quand j'ai ouvert la porte, tu as tourné la tête vers moi.

- Est-ce que je peux… ?

- Bien sûr, m'as-tu répondu d'une petite voix, tandis que tes yeux d'ambre regardaient à nouveau par la fenêtre.

J'ai refermé la porte derrière moi.

- Tu t'appelles comment ?

- Remus. Et toi ?

- Sirius. Première année ?

- Oui.

Dès le premier instant, j'ai aimé le son de ta voix. Et tes yeux.

James est à son tour entré dans le wagon, et a lui aussi sympathisé avec toi. Qui ne l'aurait pas fait ? Tu avais, je ne sais pas… quelque chose de fragile. Je l'ai senti tout de suite, à ta façon d'être. Discret, secret. Et solitaire aussi, je m'en suis bien rendu compte.

J'étais à l'aise avec toi. Je savais que quoi que je dise, tu n'aurais pas un mot plus haut que l'autre. Et que tu ne disais jamais rien sans y avoir bien réfléchi. Tout le contraire de moi et James. La voix de l'ange face aux voix du diable.

**Remus: **Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça a été toi et pas un autre. C'est compliqué à expliquer. J'avais toujours été seul avant, à cause de ma …maladie. J'avais toujours préféré fuir les autres avant qu'ils ne me fuient.

C'est peut-être l'instinct du loup-garou qui me poussa à aller vers un de mes congénères, fût-il apprivoisé. Et tes yeux, si sérieux et si amusés à la fois. D'un bleu comme je n'en avais jamais vu.

Je crois que dès le départ, j'ai senti qu'il y aurait quelque chose. Mais je ne savais pas encore que ça nous mènerait là.

**Sirius:**

Je n'ai pas su tout de suite de quel mal tu étais atteint. Et je souffrais de te voir revenir avec les yeux cernés, pâle et affaibli. Je ne savais pas que c'était incurable.

Comment as-tu pu penser que nous te laisserions tomber si nous apprenions ta maladie ? Notre amitié était déjà trop forte à ce moment-là. Nous avons fait ce que nous pouvions pour rendre ta transformation plus supportable. Pour ton plus grand bonheur. Et pour le mien, car je voyais que tu étais heureux de te savoir soutenu.

**Remus:**

J'ai toujours aimé ta franchise, même si elle me faisait peur parfois. Tu n'étais jamais le dernier pour faire des âneries. Moi non plus, je ne savais pas à ce moment-là que tu avais des problèmes avec ta famille. Que derrière ton insouciance tu cachais cette souffrance, et que ça t'était insupportable.

Nous étions dans le même bateau, toi et moi. Rejetés des nôtres, de nos semblables.

Et ta forme d'Animagus, si proche de mes transformations en loup. Tout était là, dès le départ, pour que nous soyons plus que des amis l'un pour l'autre.

**Sirius:**

Nous nous sommes rapprochés l'un de l'autre. James et Peter l'ont bien vu, mais n'ont rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Je ne les remercierai jamais assez. Ils nous ont même protégés, d'une certaine façon. Grâce à eux, nous avons commencé à nous voir en dehors des cours. Ça semble étrange de le dire, avec le recul. Après tout, nous faisions partie de la même maison. Mais deux sorciers, deux garçons en plus…

Pendant d'innombrables nuits, je t'ai regardé dormir, assis au bout de ton lit. Ces nuits sans cauchemars où ton souffle était paisible, comme celles où tu t'agitais et où tu luttais pour ne pas crier. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que te serrer dans mes bras pour te calmer. Combien de fois as-tu pleuré, les yeux clos, en croyant que personne ne t'aimerait jamais ? Si tu savais…

**Remus:**

Comment te dire, Sirius? Comment pouvais-je te dire ce qui me rongeait l'âme ? T'avouer ce que je ressentais…Ça me semblait encore plus insurmontable que de parler de ma maladie.

J'ai longtemps eu peur que tu me rejettes parce que je t'aimais. Mais tu m'avais accepté tel que j'étais, avec ma lycanthropie. Je me suis demandé de quelle façon j'allais bien pouvoir t'en parler.

Et puis c'est venu tout seul, un soir, alors que je m'étais isolé pour réfléchir.

J'étais assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, dans le dortoir.

Tu as tapé à la porte et tu es entré.

- Tout va bien ?

- Ça pourrait aller mieux. J'ai mal au crâne.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas. Tu as le sommeil agité en ce moment.

- Comment tu… ?

Là, tu m'as avoué, un peu gêné, que tu me regardais dormir toutes les nuits. Et j'ai réalisé que j'avais été aveuglé par mes propres sentiments, que je n'avais vu tes yeux se creuser.

Tu as verrouillé la porte, et lancé un sortilège d'insonorisation à la chambre avant même que j'aie eu le temps de réagir.

Tu t'es approché de moi, avec ta démarche si particulière. Tu m'as pris la main et attiré vers toi. Mes yeux étaient rivés dans les tiens.

- N'aies pas peur, m'as-tu dis dans un souffle.

Puis tu m'as embrassé, doucement, tes doigts caressant mes joues.

En reculant, je t'ai entraîné vers le lit.

Tu m'as déshabillé, lentement, tout en continuant à m'embrasser. J'en ai fait autant, et mes mains tremblaient tellement que tu en as souri.

- Attends.

Tu t'es reculé légèrement pour finir d'ôter tes vêtements. Et tes caresses ont repris, plus appuyées, m'envoyant à chaque fois une décharge dans la colonne vertébrale. J'ai cru devenir fou.

- Sirius…

- Si ça ne va pas, dis-le moi et j'arrête.

Nos doigts se sont entremêlés, et tu es entré en moi. Sans violence. J'ai penché la tête en arrière sous l'effet du plaisir, et tu m'as embrassé la gorge.

Tu as commencé à bouger. Lentement, pour ne pas me faire mal. Mais comment pouvais-tu me faire mal, alors que je rêvais de ce moment toutes les nuits ? Tu as accéléré ton mouvement, et tu as fini par m'emmener là où je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir aller. La respiration haletante, je t'ai regardé dans les yeux.

- Je t'aime, Sirius.

**Sirius:**

Je ne savais pas comment t'en parler. Je faisais des phrases dans ma tête, pour finalement les oublier dès que je te voyais.

Un soir, alors que j'arrivais dans la Salle Commune, James m'a attrapé par le bras et m'a dit d'aller te voir et te parler, puisque tu n'étais pas descendu pour dîner. J'ai gagné le dortoir et j'ai frappé à la porte. En entrant, je t'ai demandé si tout allait bien. Tu m'as dit d'une voix basse que tu avais mal à la tête.

J'ai refermé la porte derrière moi.

Je t'ai répondu que je n'étais pas surpris, vu que tu avais mal dormi les jours précédents. Là, j'ai bien dû t'avouer que je t'avais regardé dormir toues les nuits. Tu as rougi, réalisant ce que ça sous-entendait.

J'ai verrouillé la porte et insonorisé la pièce. J'imagine que James s'est arrangé pour que nous soyons tranquilles.

Je t'ai attrapé la main et forcé à te lever du bord de fenêtre. Tes yeux dorés me fixaient.

Je t'ai dit de ne pas avoir peur, puis tu m'as tiré vers le lit. Ton lit. Tu as bien essayé de m'enlever mes vêtements, et ta maladresse m'a fait sourire. Longtemps nous nous sommes caressés avant que tu me dises que tu étais prêt. Je t'ai demandé de me dire si je te faisais mal. Sans rien ajouter d'autre, tu as secoué la tête.

Au moment où je t'ai pénétré, Remus, tu m'as ouvert les portes du ciel. Je…Comment pourrais-je te rendre au centuple l'amour que tu m'as donné cette nuit-là ? Je ne le saurais probablement jamais.

Quand nous nous sommes séparés, épuisés, tu m'as dit la plus belle chose que j'ai entendue.

- Je t'aime, Sirius.

**Remus:**

Tout se passait pour le mieux. Ou tout se serait passé pour le mieux, si Voldemort n'avait pas été là pour tout gâcher.

James et Lily ont fini par se marier. L'avenir était incertain, avec la montée en puissance du Lord Noir.

Toi et moi nous sommes aimés avec un sentiment d'urgence que je n'aurais jamais cru possible, profitant de chaque instant passé ensemble comme si nos vies ne dépendaient.

Je t'ai aimé, Sirius, de toutes mes forces et de toute mon âme. Jusqu'à ce jour maudit d'octobre 1981, où j'ai cru que tu avais trahi tes amis. Seigneur, pardonne-moi d'avoir eu des pensées pareilles.

J'ai assisté à ton procès. J'étais là le jour où la sentence a été rendue. Je t'ai vu te lever et me regarder, alors que les gardiens allaient t'emmener.

Tu as pâli. Tu as pensé que je te croyais coupable.

Et moi, j'avais le cœur brisé. Tu allais finir ta vie à Azkaban, me laissant seul. Mais aux yeux du monde, tu avais trahi tes meilleurs amis. Je m'en veux, Sirius, je m'en veux à un point…Surtout maintenant.

**Sirius:**

Remus. Un prénom pour toute une vie. Je sais que les loups sont monogames. J'aurais préféré finir mon existence avec toi. Mais la folie meurtrière et la traîtrise en ont décidé autrement.

Je n'ai pas pu te le dire à l'époque, mais j'ai été touché par ta présence à mon procès. Je pensais que ce dont on m'accusait t'aurait dégoûté à vie de ma seule vision. Mais non.

Ton amour a été plus fort que tout. Je t'ai vu me regarder le jour du jugement. Je t'ai vu blêmir. Tu savais ce que ma condamnation impliquait. Tu te retrouvais seul, pendant qu'on m'expédiait en Enfer. Mais surtout, j'étais devenu celui qui avait envoyé James et Lily à la mort, celui qui avait tué Peter et tous ces Moldus. J'étais persuadé que tu me croyais coupable. J'ai eu tort de douter de toi.

12 ans à Azkaban, c'est une éternité pour quelqu'un qui aime. Je n'ai pas pu te soutenir pendant tes transformations, et je n'ose pas imaginer ce que tu as pu ressentir. De nombreuses nuits, je t'ai vu en train de te tordre de douleur. Je me suis mordu jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler en y pensant. D'une certaine façon, tu m'as sauvé la vie. Les Détraqueurs n'ont pas pu me prendre les visions que j'avais de toi.

Il y a eu mon évasion. La fuite. La dissimulation et la traque. Et toi qui ne savais pas. Je n'ai pas pu te dire que j'étais là, dehors. Moi aussi, j'ai douté de toi. Il n'y a que quand tu nous as vus dans la Cabane Hurlante, moi et Peter, que tu as compris.

Je t'avais pardonné depuis longtemps.

Puis il y a eu le retour de Voldemort, après la 4e année de Harry à Poudlard. Et les réunions de l'Ordre, chez moi, Square Grimmaurd. Tu as de nouveau été là.

Et ça n'en a été que plus intense.

Je t'ai aimé, Remus, jusqu'à la fin. Jusqu'à ce que je passe à travers ce voile et que je disparaisse. Je t'ai causé le plus grand chagrin de ta vie, et rien ne peut changer ça.

**Remus: **

Sirius. J'ai cru que mon cœur allait éclater quand je t'ai retrouvé la première fois, à la Cabane Hurlante, puis à Square Grimmaurd, lorsque l'Ordre a repris du service.

Tu m'as regardé intensément, tandis que tu étais assis à un bout de la table et moi à l'autre. Je n'ose imaginer à quoi tu pensais en me regardant de cette manière. Mais quand je revois le visage de Rogue nous fixer tour à tour puis rougir…

Cette nuit-là a sûrement été la plus belle depuis notre première fois.

Tout ce que je pourrais dire n'est rien à côté de ce que je pense réellement.

J'ai aimé ces matins où nous nous réveillions blottis l'un contre l'autre. J'ai aimé le moindre de tes contacts, ta peau brûlante, ton souffle léger sur ma nuque. Tes mains, Sirius, tes mains qui me donnaient tant. Le simple fait de savoir que tu étais là, sentir tes yeux bleus posés sur moi.

Je savais que tu t'inquiétais pour moi, quand j'étais envoyé en mission pour l'Ordre. De nombreuses fois, j'ai eu peur de ne plus te revoir. De ne plus pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras.

Jusqu'à ce jour, où le sort de Bellatrix t'a frappé de plein fouet, et que tu es tombé à travers le voile.

Je n'ai pas crié. Je n'ai pas eu le temps. J'ai cru que mon cœur avait cessé de battre. Même une fois rentré Square Grimmaurd, j'ai douté. Comme Harry, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Sirius, pourquoi es-tu parti ?

Il n'y a plus qu'un lit froid, des jours sans lumière. Les Ténèbres ont envahi ma vie.

Sirius, tu me manques.

**Sirius Black.  
**

**1960-1995**

**le plus fidèle**

**en amitié**

**et en amour. **


End file.
